


Unleashed

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Broody Angel (BtVS), Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of the past, Missing Scene, guilt-trippy Angel, unleashed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Angel gets contemplative after dropping Nina back home.
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), implied Spangel
Series: Missing Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112180
Kudos: 8





	Unleashed

Driving back to Wolfram & Hart, he thought about the hectic and stressful past two days. He hadn’t meant to snap at him like he had in the lab; okay, well, maybe he had. It’s just he’d had to focus on finding Nina before she was beyond saving, and it was increasingly hard to focus on anything work related these days as it was. Spike’s close presence only made it harder to concentrate. He needed his willful Childe out of his hair, at least for a little while, if he was to get any work done. 

It had been a month now, and they were no closer on finding a solution to Spike’s solidity problem. Bad enough he had to continuously live the ruse of not wanting him around, now it seemed the blonde was fading further, disappearing mid-sentence, sometimes looking confused when he popped into a room, as though it were the wrong one. It was like his tether to the mortal coil was loosening, inching him closer and closer to Hell. 

Add that to the pile of trying to figure out what the Partners were really up to, the slight possibility of Gunn someday turning out to be their Sleeper because of all that what-the-hell-ever they did to his brain, and Lorne giving him pointed looks _all the time_ , damn empath demons. 

He was losing his Childe all over again, he could feel it. Losing the best, worst, thing he ever created; one of the few remaining shreds of his cobbled-together family. His William, his snarky, idle-headed, _idealistic_ boy. For all the lessons Angelus had beat into him, there were some traits he was glad Angelus had never managed to beat _out_ of him. Loathe as he was to admit it outside his own head, Spike somehow managed to bring a light into the darkness of the bleakest times, even before he got his soul back. He always had known what to say, or do, to get Dru to calm down from a fit or to giggle when she was in her blue moments; had known how to placate Darla or Angelus just enough to keep his head, or to keep them from coming to blows at each other. His little peace-keeper, in every way. He couldn’t bear to think of losing that light again; not so soon after getting it back.

He thought about what he had told Nina when he’d dropped her off, _if you separate yourself from the ones you love, the monster wins_ , as he pulled into the parking lot. He slammed the door and walked into the lobby, hoping that he would be able to find Spike amongst the rest of the team as he set about taking his own advice. He might not be able to divest himself of his true feelings for his Childe; hell if he could face the mocking remarks or the look of disgust and hatred on his William’s face if he ever did, but that didn’t mean the boy had to be alone. 

Maybe if he gave him something firmer to hold onto, Spike wouldn’t slip away again...


End file.
